This application discloses an invention that is related, generally and in various embodiments, to an electronic module configured for air flow therethrough.
Electronic modules come in a variety of shapes, sizes and configurations, and are utilized in a wide range of applications. For example, in some applications, the electronic modules form portions of a power supply, accept a three-phase AC input power, and output a single phase AC voltage. Such electronic modules include internal components which generate a measurable amount of heat, and such heat can affect the performance of the respective components and the electronic module itself.
Although moving air past exterior portions of the electronic modules tends to dissipate some of the heat generated by the internal components, such external air movement alone typically fails to satisfactorily lower the temperature at many of the internal components which generate the heat.